Fairfax
In terms of wealthiest cities, as New York is to Earth, Fairfax is to Samarkand. There is not a soul on the planet that would debate the status of this city. Fairfax is where many hundreds of thousands of some of the planet's most wealthiest citizens have their homes, and is also a location where many off-world humans (and even aliens) keep homes and other special offices at. This city is renown for a great many of things: the wealth of its residents, the clean environment, the stunning beauty of its homes, but it's most well known for its opposition to government policies that often target the city. With a large number of those living in Fairfax working as servants or other service jobs, there have been some reports of abuse, discrimination, and other negative attributes that would alarm the government. Any action against the city has been thwarted by red tape and lawyers. In recent years, the city has been able to parade the fact that one of the Republic's most renown men was born in Fairfax: Isaac Wolfe. =Geography= Much of Fairfax's landscape is artificial, so to speak. Mountains were erected when someone bearing the money wanted to create a fancy home. Likewise, hills and mountains were leveled to create a flat landscape for others. The land owned by Fairfax is always morphing to adapt to ever changing needs. Climate Fairfax is located in the Terminator Region. Because of this, the climate will only shift a few degrees throughout the entire years during the process known as the Passing of Seasons. Architecture Smooth. Extravagant. Cutting edge. These are only three words to explain the magnificence of the city. There are unwritten laws, so to speak, to keep a visually appealing Fairfax in check. Individuals seeking public office that do not have large influences or money make best to promise keeping buildings in good repair and fully functional as to avoid confrontation with any of the economically improved residents. =Politics= In general, politicians are viewed as successful men with great reaches. But this isn't the case in Fairfax. Those seeking public office do not need to be CEO's to win, they only need to tend to the needs of a few wealthier men or men. This has naturally had many of the public officials labeled as "yes men". =Economy= Only the highest end production facilities and advancement centers rest in Fiarfax. There are no factories whatsoever to produce pollution (due to the fear of irritating rich residents). Most of Fairfax's economy is based around high-end facilities such as the production of machinery, the creation of medicines, the stirring of specialized materials, and so on. What population isn't involved in the high end production are usually service-based jobs such as waiters, janitors and cooks. Infrastructure Fitted with some of the most advanced technology on the market, Fairfax does not only appeal to the eye, but it boosts health and promotes efficiency where inefficiency may lay. And through hyper-improved air filters, one may walk the streets of Faifax without being bothered by the smell of sulphuric acid (which is prominent across the planet, even in Central and especially Vox. There are even man made lakes sprinkled across the landscape, and trees that sport light (thus replacing the need for street lights). Transportation Making the most of public transportation, residents may reach any destination within the city without ever having to own a vehicle, as long as they make use of the systems that are kept up with local government. There is only a small fee to acquire a pass that last all year (although the cost usually fluctuates). Public transportation consists of buses, above ground rail-train systems and air shuttles. Energy There are only four power generating plants in the entire city, all in which belong to the Poseidon Energy Corporation. Luckily these facilities are enough to feed some 39% of the population with many improved citizens choosing home generators over buying into the grid. What little energy that the city requires is, as with any settlement of any size on Samarkand, imported from Vox. =Diversity= Although Fairfax has plenty of room to suppress diversity, it has never become a large public issue, although there are reported isolated incidences of intolerance. Religion Religion isn't a matter of debate here in Fairfax. Each can claim his or her own god (or lack of) without the fear of retribution. Public schools, of course, may not mention any word of religion in their teachings. Private schools are exempt from this law. Species Of the 53 million Koboln that live on Samarkand, nearly 28 million can be found here in Fairfax. With the natural instinct of the species to become Capitalists, the route of success eventually leads them to living in Fairfax due to its security, high living conditions and its favor of the rich through red tape to defend its residents. Only a small of Atalia, Coril and I'avin live here. =Education= Fairfax bears some of the best education that money can buy. Private education in Samarkand can compete with many education institutions on Earth. Public education, although it is largely avoided by the rich residents of the city, is still considered better than the standard public education. Tolerance Although Fairfax doesn't attempt to spearhead any anti-intolerance policies, they do honor them. There have been plenty of cases where rich donors have donated to court cases against other residents to crack down on issues of intolerance. Although some claim their motives lay in boosting their own images, others would defend them and state that the issue was at least resolved. =Culture= There are three distinctive classes in Fairfax. The dedicated. The entitled. The Servers. The dedicated are defined by those the wealthy that have worked day after day for their wealth. Usually these are the most respected men and women. Then there are the entitled which are members of family whom through inheritance have become rich and spoiled, they are seen as brats or lazy. Then there are the servers, the average man and woman whom keep the city functional and take up basic worker jobs. Media Mass Seven is the major handler of news. There are also key figures in Fairfax that have independent media operations to share their opinions and facts. =Rumors= * There are some rumors from left-leaning institutions to wage an all out war on Fairfax in attempting to align it more with Samarkand laws and policies. Category:Other Category:Humans